A new way to live, A new way to batte
by NightWolf22
Summary: The gang unexpectedly meets a new character by the name of Rya Arora Lupin and she has mystical powers such as Being a pretty powerfil psychic. But what happens when they go into battle or when Kagome gets a stalker?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hate to say it but I don't own Inuyasha. Got it? So don't pester me in the future.

Friends with kikyosince 3 years old. Moved away and 10 years later parents killed by Naraku. Lives alone in the forest 1/2 demon. Her 1/2 consists of 1/2 wolf demon and 1/2 human. She has dog-ears (like Inuyasha's) and, usually braided brunette hair that reached down to her bum. Dark crystal navy blue eyes, tall (Inuyasha tall) long (Koga- like )tail. Usually wears a navy blue kimono (kinda like Nazuna's (the girl that Inuyasha saves in the beginning of The Mystery of the New moon and the black haired Inuyasha) EXEPT it is a the length of Kagome's skirt and it's showered in stars, and has a thin golden chain around her neck that held a black crystal, if broken, would result in the loss of her powers.

*502 years later*

Every one else is the same.

I know I got some of that wrong so please review if you know and just plain review.

~NightWolf22~


	2. The Meeting Of Rya Arora Lupin

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing EXEPT for Rya her powers and anything else you don't recognize.

A/N: By the way Rya is pronounced R-I-A kinda like Ryan without he 'n'

Rya's POV

***

Voices are heard along the path that had been tred through the forest. Rya awaits in the treetops and listens to the passer bys. 

"Hey Inuyasha" said a voice like that of a kids. "If the rumors about a half- demon like you living in the forest that has mystical powers are true how come we haven't seen it yet?" 

"Well" began the one Rya believed to be Inuyasha "because it's just a rumor and rumors aren't always true" Not true eh? I'll show them Rya thought. Suddenly she dropped down from the treetops and landed cat- like in front of them. She slowly raised up, flexed her claws and swished her tail menacingly. 

"So I guess the rumors are true after all." Inuyasha said. "Well I'm not exactly a ghost or phantom now am I?" Rya snapped. Just than a young monk with prayer beads and a gauntlet on one hand and a staff in the other 

"So who exactly are you than?" he questioned. 

"I? I am Rya Arora Lupin guardian of the forest and not half demon like him *points to inuyasha * but to thirds demon." 

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha challenged. 

" I wouldn't pick a fight with me if I were you. I have powers you can only begin to imagine." She said threateningly. 

"Well see about that!!!" He yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. 

"You asked for it" Rya said calmly. She flung her hand out to her right side making eye contact with him and suddenly Inuyasha went flying into the nearest tree with the force of a bull knocking him out. 

"Inuyasha!!!" the girl in the mini skirt shouted while running to his side. "Kikyo? Is that you?" Rya said her tone softening greatly. 

"No I'm Kagome her re-incarnation. Besides how would the likes of you know about her? From what I see you've lived in this here forest all your life, so how would you know?" she said a little harshly. 

"We used to be best friends but at the age of eight I moved away and two years later Naraku brutally murdered my entire family and his henchmen held me back so I was forced to watch. But the only reason he didn't kill me was because my tail and ears were covered, and my powers as a psychic hadn't kicked in. They only became use to me about two years later. After the incident I fled to the forest and waited for Kikyo. It was our special spot. After about ten years of waiting I figured that Naraku had gotten to her as well." Rya said 

"Oh I'm sorry" Kagome said sounding so. Than she slowly told Rya the story of how Inuyasha and Kikyo were deceived by him 50 years ago. As Kagome finished Rya began to cry silently. Than suddenly she suddenly began to yell towards the sky "I"LL KILL YOU NARAKU!!! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS AND TOOK SO MANY INNOCENT LIVES!!! I will avenge their deaths even if I have to kill you with me bare hands I will!!! She said the last sentence in a deathly calm voice. "Kikyo, sorry I mean Kagome would you like me to revive him?" Rya asked.

"Yes please" Kagome answered. With that Rya walked up to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his forehead for a few seconds in which it glowed brilliantly blue and than Inuyasha groggily awoke. As soon as he regained full conciseness Inuyasha began to draw Tetsusaiga again.

"Inuyasha, No she just revived you there is no need to battle her she won't harm us." Kagome stated than looked up to Rya.

"Am I correct in saying that you won't hurt us intentionally?" she questioned Rya.

"Yes you are." She said.

"Well now that that's settled' let's go" 

"Wait one minute why dose she get to travel with us?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well for one she is also out to kill Naraku and she is a pretty powerful psychic and would help us greatly in battle" Kagome answered.

"Feh I guess so but she better stay out of my way in battle or I will kill her no guilt or hard feelings attached." he said.

"Got that wench?" He asked Rya.

"Yes and its Rya R-Y-A, Rya." She snapped.

"Yeah what-ever"

"Oh and by the way thanks Inuyasha"

"Feh"

I will post the next chapter ASAP promise

A/N: I NEED REVIEWS! Reviews are like air. Enjoy!

NightWolf22


	3. Curiosity and TheEverSoDreadedQuestion

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha. Got it? Good. Now read, review and enjoy.

Oh yes but I do own Rya and her powers. 

Kanandra: thanx 4 reviewing and yes I am having Catherine help me out and yes I do know her, pretty well @ that. Well keep reviewing and hope you like it!

************ Curiosity and the ever-so-dreaded-question****************

Seeing as it was getting dark they decided to camp on the outskirts of the forest. As the fire crackled nicely Inuyasha sat solemnly alone, Miroku was staring inattentively at Rya, Sango was dozing against Kirara (Kilala), and Kagome questioned Rya.  
"So what powers exactly do you have?" Kagome asked.

"Well I can move stuff, see. "Rya said as she pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha than quickly rose and was placed in the tree above him with a dull 'thud'. 

"Hey what the hell did you do that for? Inuyasha yelled.

"You were going to go up there anyway."

"Feh"

"Oh I can read minds as well as show what did and would have happened." Rya said to Kagome.

"Really?" shouted Inuyasha awakening Sango. "Than what am I thinking now?"

"You are clearly wondering why Miroku over there *jabs thumb in direction of monk* hasn't made a move on me yet."

Inuyasha remained silent. 

"What else can you do?" Kagome said breaking the silence.

"I can transform into my animal form."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, watch" as soon as the words were out of Rya's mouth there was a sound like that of a whip being cracked, and there in the place Rya once was, was a large beautiful pure grey wolf with navy blue stripes tracing either side of its jaw bone.

"Wow" was all Kagome and Sango could say.

Another whip-like crack and Rya once again stood in place of the wolf. 

Miroku than calmly stood up and walked over to Rya and in one swift movement took her hands in his. Both Sango and Kagome sighed seeing as they both knew what was about to take place. Than Miroku slowly inhaled and said

"Will you bare my child?" At first Rya did nothing and the gang was afraid that she had accepted. Miroku certainly thought so. But a split second later there was a snap and Miroku went flying into the tree behind him hardly hard enough to knock him out but still hard enough to make it hurt pretty badly.

"And don't **EVER **think about doing that or anything else perverted or else the consequences will be MUCH worse." Rya yelled.

"Boy is he gonna feel that tomorrow" Sango said.

"I think he's feeling it now." Kagome replied.

Rya than rounded on the two girls "Well he deserved it the pervert! Ugh! I've known him for less than 4 hours and he's asking me to bear his child!!! She yelled sending birds for a mile around scattering.

"Hey chill girl. Don't pop a blood vessel over that guy and that simple action. He dose this to every new pretty girl we meet." Sango said quite calmly.

"THAN WHY THE HELL DO YOU PUT UP WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!" She shouted so loud she woke Miroku up and Inuyasha flinched covering his hyper sensitive ears. She heard Miroku stir and chunked a rock at his head knocking him out. Kagome and Sango flinched at the action. Rya was scary mad and they had just barley met her. 

"We put up with him for 1) because he is also seeking Naraku, 2) he's pretty good in battle, and 3) its fun to hit him and see him get hit tho it's not fun at all to be groped. You learn to get used to it. Pattern grope, slap, grope, slap, grope, slap. Easy enough right?" Sango said.

"Yeah I guess' Rya answered finally calming somewhat.

"Good" Sango replied. 

Just than Kagome yawned.

"Hey I'm turning in you guys" she said.

"Sounds good" Rya and Sango said in unison. So Rya transformed and Sango and Kagome got into sleeping bags and the three fell asleep to rhythmic sounds of the forest next to them.

Hope you like. If you don't understand anything than ask. Also Review, Review, Review!!!

Next chap. Up soon

~NightWolf22~ 


	4. The Battle Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Unfortunately but I do own Rya and anything you Inu fans don't recognize.

Next Morning

They pack up and start down the path trying to get thru the forest as quick as possible. Suddenly Shippo said "I'm Hungry!"

"Point being?" Inuyasha said.

'I want food."

"Suck your thumb"

"Why would I want to suck my thumb?"

"Good nutrition"

"How is that good nutrition?"

BAM Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head.

"Hey!!!" Shippo exclaimed.

SMACK!

"What was that for?"

"For picking on Shippo" Kagome explained.

"Point?''

SMACK!

"Oww Kagome that hurt bad that time. I didn't know that you could hit that hard."

"That wasn't me" Kagome said.

"Rya?" They asked whilst turning in her direction.

They found her with her head ducked, hands behind her back, and shuffling her feet looking extremely guilty.

"Was that you?'' Inuyasha asked. Her head snapped up at the statement.

"Why would you want to know?"

"'Cause it hurt that's why!"

"Well in that case yes it was me. Oh and it was supposed to hurt!"

"WHY?!?"

"You were picking on Shippo that's why!"

"So?!?"

"SIT" that was from Kagome.

Suddenly both Rya and Inuyasha stopped dead and looked as each other.

"Do you sense that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah" Rya replied. "blood and demon."

"Hey you guys I sense a lot of jewl shards"

"Where are they Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"There" she said pointing at the afternoon sun.

"Rya can I trust you to protect Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of Corse but you do realize that if it attacks us I will be forced to battle."

"Yeah right what-ever" and with that everyone but Rya and Kagome went to battle the demon. When they got there they found a demon that looked like a fire breathing dragon (a/n original ne?). Miroku saw it and began to unwrap his kazanna when Sango suddenly said

"Miroku no! Don't you see Naraku's hell wasps lingering just beyond the trees? You nearly didn't survive your last encounter with them you don't need to be taking a useless risk right now!"

"Right" he said.

So as in an attempt to stop the demon Sango threw her boomerang with the shout "Hirikostu!"

The demon caught her weapon right before it hit and threw it back as her. Inuyasha than jumped up and brought fourth Tetsusaiga from its sheath and attacked it. He made a large gash in it so tha demon flamed at him and his haori caught fire; and even though Inuyasha was badly burned but he continued to fight" Blades of Blood!" he yelled. He hit the demon and the demon retaliated and knocked Inuyasha out of the air. Kilala caught Inuyasha right before he hit the ground. He was knocked out. The demon headed into the forest towards the two girls.

Sorry for another short chapter but I can't think clearly right not. Other things are on my mind. O and if you have any ideas as to where as where this story should go than I'm all 4 suggestions. Hope you liked it.

BlackWolf46

so now follow the lovely line and review like the good readers I know you are.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
